classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Seacactus
Welcome Hi, welcome to Classic Cars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Seacactus page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dser (Talk) 00:14, June 6, 2012 Hey Hey there! Welcome to my wiki:) Please tell me a little about yourself such as your age and your interest in classic cars. Cheers --TheWWC 08:31, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Images Hey Seacactus! While I'm glad you want to help out by uploading some images, I recognize a few of them from Google Images, and copyrighted works not uploaded by their creator are not permitted to be used on the wiki. Before uploading any more files, please see our Image Guidelines. Thanks! -- Why?Seacactus 21:45, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :It is because the works are copyrighted, but I'm not sure about all the details. If you have any other questions, you could meet the wiki's founder and me on . -- :Then where do i get the pictures?Seacactus 21:58, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Most of the wiki's images are photographs taken by the uploaders, with a few exceptions. If you haven't already, see the Image Guidelines for more details. :) -- ::I saw image guidelines but i dont take pictures of old carsSeacactus 22:05, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Hey there Seacactus! I am afraid if the images are not your own then you can't upload them. All of the photos I upload (other than the manufacturers logos I get from wikipedia) I have taken myself. The same is true for other members of the wiki. Maybe you should start to look out for classic cars and get some photos :) TheWWC 22:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll stop uploading photos that aren't mine Seacactus 22:14, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Kick I didn't ban you from chat, but I did kick you because you weren't doing anything. If you want to come back, please talk or something. Thanks! Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 04:23, June 20, 2012 (UTC) I forgot to close it.Seacactus 13:36, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I understand that. But heed my warning just in case. Life Is Only a Prologue. Heaven is Chapter 1. 13:55, June 20, 2012 (UTC) ok Seacactus (talk) 14:24, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Chat Hey there, Please meet me on chat asap :) TheWWC (talk) 14:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC) ok Seacactus (talk) 14:25, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Wiki Sorry. I must not have noticed the message you left on my talk page until now. Unfortunately, I'm extensively busy on the wikis I currently contribute to and I'm afraid I don't know very much about flags. Therefore, I may not be much of an asset in helping your wiki expand. -- You don't need to know anything cuz you can create the pages with just the pic. Seacactus (talk) 18:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :Sorry about the delayed response. Unfortunately, flags don't appeal much to me, and I'm not very comfortable with joining a wiki about I topic I have minimal knowledge of. Also, now that school has recommenced in my area, I hardly even have time to contribute to the wikis I am already a part of. Sorry, but I'm not interested. -- :ok seacactus talk contribs